


Underneath the Skin

by Laurincia



Series: Remember? [3]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: AU of my AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jackal lives, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/pseuds/Laurincia
Summary: There are the scars that you can see, and there are the ones that you can’t, the ones that burrowed deep within you, the ones that were caused by the worst damage and pain ever, the ones underneath the skin. Those are the ones that stain, hurt the most, hold the worst memories.





	Underneath the Skin

**Author's Note:**

> An AU of the AU that I wrote where Jackal lives because I just had to

Ryad smirked and place his hand down on top of Sébastien’s. Sirens started getting closer, louder. “Please, hang on a little while longer,” Sébastien whispered. “You better not fucking die.” Ryad’s breathing started getting shallower. The sirens stopped outside his front door, red and blue flashing could be seen outside the still open door, shining through the curtains covering the windows. Sébastien’s composure was failing. He couldn’t keep up his strong facade anymore. “You’re going to be okay, everything is fine, help is here, just hang on,” he whispered quietly. Tears started falling. 

Ryad hummed and closed his eyes as the paramedics came bursting through the open door, stretcher in tow. They took Ryad away from Sébastien. They took him away and pulled Sébastien outside, sitting him down on another stretcher. Someone placed a shock blanket over his shoulders. They were asking questions but he couldn’t hear anything. A black car pulled up, coming to a screeching halt. A tall man dressed in full FBI gear ran up to one of the officers, demanding answers. Sébastien couldn’t shake the feeling that he had seen him somewhere before, a closely shaven head, sunglasses. One of Ryad’s friends from before he disappeared.  

 

Tina had been nice enough to drive him to the hospital where Ryad had been taken to. He was advised to take some time to wash off the blood coating his hands and clothes, so there he was, standing in a hospital bathroom, quietly scrubbing dried blood off his hands. He looked forward, staring blankly at his own reflection in the clean mirrors. His hair was a mess, dark circles were forming underneath his eyes as he seemed to have a shell-shocked expression on his face that he couldn’t seem to get rid of. She took the liberty of getting a new change of clothes, a red and black flannel button up, and a pair of dark joggers. He slowly changed out in a stall, running damp paper towels over the patches of skin that were stained with red. He threw his old bloodied clothes into a plain white grocery store bag and handed it to his old friend when he walked out of the bathroom. “You going to be alright?” She asked. 

Sébastien nodded. “Yeah. Yeah.” 

“I have to get going, my mom needs me,” she said in an apologetic tone. 

“Go, I’ll be fine. Thank you,” Sébastien muttered, staring ahead blankly. 

She took a breath. “He’s not the same, you know? Not the same kid you knew in elementary,” Tina started. “Whatever he’s been through fucked him up good.” 

“I know, but maybe that kid that I knew in elementary is still in there somewhere.” 

“Let’s just hope that kid isn’t dead, that he didn’t kill that kid the moment things started falling down the drain.” 

 

Sébastien sat down on one of the benches outside the operating room, waiting for those doors to open, for the doctor to come through those doors to declare that Ryad was still alive, that he was going to be alright. Heavy footsteps echoed through the empty hallways, coming to a stop a few feet away from Sébastien. He looked up. It was the same SWAT man that was outside his house as the paramedics were taking Ryad away. The SWAT turned his head to look at Sébastien, studying him. Sébastien couldn’t judge the other’s expression, what he was feeling or thinking, but he could feel a strong gaze through the dark sunglasses he wore. 

“You knew him.” It wasn’t phrased as a question, more of a statement, a discovery. 

“Yes,” Sébastien confirmed. “I did know him.” Sébastien took a deep breath. “Can’t say I do now.”

The SWAT sucked a breath in through his teeth and sat down on the bench a foot away from Sébastien. “He ever mean anything to you?” 

Sébastien leaned back on the bench, back pressed against the smooth cream-colored walls, staring up at the ceiling. “He was my best friend.” 

“Was?”

“Was.”

SWAT started tapping his fingers against his thigh. He didn’t seem bothered by the body armor he was still wearing. Something went down a little while ago. “What happened?” 

Sébastien folded his hands in his lap and sighed. “If you knew him then you probably already know.” 

A dry chuckle. “Sounds about right.” 

“What about you?” It was only fair that Sébastien would be able to get some answers of his own. 

“High school relationship. Then he just… disappeared.” 

Sébastien knew. Grace had kept tabs on Ryad while he was still in the hospital, he got signed out by his foster father, then there was nothing. No one could find him, no one knew where he was until recently until Ryad came crashing through his front door with a gash in his stomach. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I wanted to get this out cause OOOOOH BOI THE INCOMPLETE PLANS I HAVE FOR THIS


End file.
